Awkwardness
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "The Sunday". /初デートのあとの、気恥ずかしさで緊張し、ぎごちないサラ。グリッソムはなぜかにこやかで・・・/After their first date. They met at the lab. She felt a bit awkwardness and wondered why Grissom was smiling broadly.


Episode 1.1 Awkwardness

Summary : Summary : GSR. Sequel to "The Sunday". /初デートのあとの、気恥ずかしさで緊張し、ぎごちないサラ。グリッソムはなぜかにこやかで・・・/After their first date. They met at the lab. She felt a bit awkwardness and wondered why Grissom was smiling broadly.

Rating : K

AN : 初デートのあとの、気恥ずかしさで、サラが乙女しています。LH の名前が出てきますが、私の中では、サラは S7 の例のエピソードまで、彼女のことは詳しく知らないという前提です。

* * *

非番を明けて出勤した日、ラボで最初にグリッソムと鉢合わせたとき、サラはどんな表情を作ってよいか迷い、まごついた。  
「やあ」  
彼はにこやかに笑っていた。  
なぜか動悸がして顔が赤くなり、サラは  
「ど、どうも」  
急いでその場を離れた。  
明らかに挙動不審だった。  
これでは、まずい。  
みんなにバレないように、ちゃんとやる、公私を分けると約束した。  
なので、その後彼のオフィスに呼ばれたときは、つとめて冷静を装おうとした。  
それなのに、返事の声は裏返り、彼の顔をまともに見ることが出来ず、逃げるように部屋を出た。  
ラボの廊下を歩いているときに姿を見かけようものなら、体が勝手に反転して逃げた。  
呼びかけられないように、小走りにさえなった。  
このままじゃ、まずい。  
サラは焦った。  
挙動不審過ぎる。これじゃ全然「ちゃんと」やれてない。  
それに彼も避けられてるように感じて不愉快だろう。  
冷静になろうと何度も深呼吸する。  
それなのに、  
「サラ」  
彼の声(に間違いない)に呼ばれたとたん、サラは目の前の女子トイレに飛び込んだ。  
個室に入ってドアを閉める。息を整えようとするが、なかなか動悸がおさまらない。  
こんな日に限って、事件は起こらず現場出動がない。現場に出られたら気分がましになれるだろうに。  
サラは外出する口実がないか考えたが、妙案は浮かばなかった。  
その時、  
「あら、キャサリン」  
ソフィアの声がした。どうやらキャサリンもいたようだ。  
「どうも、ソフィア」  
「どうも」  
「あなた、ラボ勤務になったってホント？」  
「ええ、まあね」  
「グリッソムとなんかあったの？」  
サラは聞き耳を立てた。あたしもそれ、知りたい。  
「まあ・・・いろいろね」  
「ふぅん」  
ソフィアの意味深な言葉に、キャサリンも勘ぐるような返事をした。  
・・・グリッソムは何もなかったと言ったけど、これじゃあ信じられない。  
「グリッソムと言えば、今日変じゃない？」  
ソフィアが言った。  
「どう変なの？」  
「すごく・・・機嫌がいいというか、とにかく気持ち悪いくらいニコニコしてる」  
「じゃ、なんか【すごくいいこと】があったのね。彼には滅多にないことだけど、たまにあるのよ」  
サラはドキドキしてきた。  
そうか、彼は機嫌がいいのか・・・。そういえば、会ったときすごくにこやかだった。満面の笑みだった。そのせいでどぎまぎしたのだ。あれですべての調子が狂った。何があったのだろう？  
「なんていうか・・・ニコニコって言うより、にやにや、鼻の下が伸びてる感じ？」  
「あら、じゃあとびっきりの美女にでも会ったのかしら。それか昨日デートだったとか？」  
キャサリンの含み笑いの声がする。  
なぜかサラはひやりとした。  
「レディー・ヘザーに会った時なんて・・・」  
キャサリンの声が遠ざかる。  
待って。  
なに、レディー・ヘザーって。  
その先を聞きたかったのに、二人の声は扉の向こうに消えてしまった。  
なに？ レディー・ヘザーって？ 誰？  
その疑問を解決するまでには2年近くかかるのだが、それはまた別の話。

サラはやっとトイレを出た。  
トイレの前にまさか待ってないだろうとは思ったが、出るときほんの少しだけ身構えた。勿論、彼はいなかった。  
バカバカしい。ため息をついて、サラは休憩室へ向かった。  
誰かいればいいのにと思ったが、誰もいなかった。  
紅茶を入れ、座って飲もうとして、いや、ここに彼が来たら逃げ場がない、と思い直した。  
それでカップを持ってウロウロする羽目になったのだが、ラボの幾人かからは眉をひそめられた。  
紅茶がぬるくなったので休憩室に戻り、残りは捨ててしまった。勿体ない。  
その時、携帯が鳴った。サラは飛び上がらんばかりに驚き、あたふたと携帯を取った。  
電話はグリッソムからではなく、ホッジスからだった。分析を頼んでいた繊維片の結果が出たのだったが、あまり手掛かりにはならなさそうだった。  
電話を切り、手持ち無沙汰で少しその携帯を眺めたとき、グリッソムからの未確認の着信があることに気づいた。  
いつ鳴ったのだろう？気づかなかった。  
折り返すべきだろうか？  
着信時刻は二時間ほど前で、一度きりだった。仕事の大事な電話なら、きっと何度もかけてくるはずだ。ということは、さほど急を要する話ではなかったということだ。  
私用の電話を、彼が勤務中にかけてきたのだろうか？  
まさか、と思いつつ、それが嬉しい反面、ますます混乱しそうになるサラだった。

休憩室を出たとき、また携帯が鳴った。ドキリとしたが、発信元を見るとブラス警部だった。  
被疑者を釈放するので、押収品を持って来てほしいとのことだった。  
良かった。ラボを出られる。  
証拠保管室から押収品を受け取り、警察署へ向かった。  
建物はすぐ近くだが、外の空気を吸うと、少し気分が落ち着いた。と思った。  
署での用事を終え、ブラス警部と少し立ち話をして別れ、そのまま少し署内をぶらぶらした。それから、定時までもう少し何をしていようかとぼんやりラボの中を歩いているとき、  
「サラ？」  
あろうことか、彼の声がした。  
サラはまたくるりと向きを変えた。  
しかし、廊下は長くて逃げるには不自然な距離だった。  
ああ、どうしよう。  
とりあえず歩き始めたが、  
「サラ。待て」  
彼の声が追いすがる。  
周りの目もある。逃げ続けるのは不自然すぎるだろう。  
それで仕方なく、サラは体の向きを180度回した。  
腕がぎこちなくピンと伸び、まるでロボットのように回った。  
はたして、グリッソムは目の前にいた。  
彼の顔を見たら、また心臓が早鐘のように打ち始めた。  
サラは頭が真っ白になりそうだった。  
「ナニ？」  
ぎこちなく問う。  
「私を避けてるか？」  
眼鏡を片手に、彼が訊ねる。  
「イエ」  
答えてから、サラは言い直した。いや、逃げてるじゃないか。  
「ああ、ええ、ハイ」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を持った手を再び上げ、下ろした。  
「なぜ？」  
サラの首がゆっくり傾いた。  
「さあ」  
自分でも、よく分からない。  
なぜ逃げているのだろう。  
なぜだったっけ。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「イエ・・・あまり、大丈夫じゃ、ナイみたい」  
グリッソムは眉を寄せた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
間抜けにも同じことを聞いてしまった。  
「エエ」  
矛盾して答えるサラに、グリッソムの眉が更に寄る。  
その時、ミアがDNAラボから出てきた。  
「サラ」  
びくりとして振り向いたサラにはあまり気づかなかった様子で、ミアは続けた。  
「このあいだの強盗事件、DNAがヒットしたわ」  
「そう」  
DNAラボに戻るミアにそう返し、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「じゃあ・・・呼ばれたから、アタシ、行くわね」  
言いながらサラは後ずさった。  
「・・・ああ」  
グリッソムの声には、明らかに不服と不満が含まれていた。

自宅に戻り、サラはジャケットを脱ぐとベッドに倒れ込んだ。  
疲れた。とても疲れた。  
一日中変な調子だった。  
彼には悪いことをした。彼は何も悪くないのに、私に避けられてると感じてさぞ不愉快だっただろう。  
こんなんじゃ、だめだ。  
なぜちゃんとやれなかったんだろう。  
今まで彼に一方的に思いを寄せてるときだって、彼の言動に一喜一憂して、ときめいたり落ち込んだり、さまざまな感情に揺れた。それでも、他の同僚にバレないよう、うまく隠してやってこられた。  
それなのに、いったいどうしたというのだ。今更、彼の笑顔を見ただけであんなに動揺してしまうとは。  
確かに、びっくりするくらい満面の笑みだった。どんないいことがあったのか、聞きたいようで聞きたくない。  
とにかく、どうにかしなければ。彼と会っても自然に振る舞わねば。  
あんな態度を続けていたら、遅かれ早かれ他の人に悟られてしまう。  
もっと苦しいときでも、彼への思いは誰にも気づかれずに隠し通してきた。諦めなきゃと葛藤し続けてきた。それなのに、まるで恋の始めみたいにドキドキして・・・  
サラはそうか、と額に手を当てた。  
ここしばらくは、ずっと彼への思いを押さえつけて諦めなければともがき続けていた。  
その反動か、と思った。  
押さえつける必要がなくなって、彼への思いが、再び溢れ出したのだろうか。  
いわば、私はもう一度、彼に恋をし始めたのかも知れない。  
それならば、彼を密かに思い、それを誰にも悟らせないでいたあの頃と、同じでいいのだ。  
同じようにすればいいはずだ。そんなに難しくないはず。今まで出来ていたのだから。  
ただ、諦めようとしなくて良くなっただけ。  
少し、安堵の息を吐いた。明日は冷静にやれる。きっと大丈夫。

サラはベッドの上をゴロゴロ転がった。  
うつぶせになって、ベッドカバーの上に手を滑らせた。  
彼が、寝ていた場所に。  
カバーに顔を埋め、溜め息をつく。  
彼が、ここにいたのだ。私と一緒に。  
いまだに、信じられない。  
私はどこかで事故にでも遭って、見果てぬ夢を見ているのではないかと疑いたくなる。  
夕べも、信じられなくて、こうしてベッドの上で彼のことを思い出していた。  
彼と過ごした時間のことを。  
そうか、とサラは思った。  
あの妄想もいけなかったに違いない。  
だから彼に会ったとき、妙なことを思い出しそうで焦ったのだ。  
そうだ、そうに違いない。  
よし、今日は妄想しないようしよう。何か別のことを考えながら眠れば、きっと大丈夫だ。  
彼以外のことを、何か。  
何か別のことを、考えなきゃ。  
何か、別のこと・・・・

サラはベッドカバーをゆっくり撫でた。さして肌触りのいいカバーでもないが、ひんやりした感触が心地よかった。

何か、彼以外のことを考えなきゃ。  
何か、別のことを・・・  
・・・・・・。

・・・彼と、キスしたいな。彼、上手だった。

サラは枕に顔を埋めた。  
彼が使った枕に。  
すぐにハッとして、飛び起きた。

「だから。そういうことしちゃダメだって」

えいえい、と枕を殴った。煩悩を追い出そうとした。  
そして再びパタリと倒れ込む。  
何も考えずに寝られればいいのに。  
何度か深呼吸を繰り返した。  
その時、携帯が鳴った。  
一瞬条件反射で起きかけたが思いとどまった。  
仕事の電話なんか出たくない。  
しばらく、ベッドの上に突っ伏したまま、無視しし続けた。  
だが携帯はいっこうに鳴り止まない。

「もう、しつこいなあ」

サラはうつぶせたまま手を伸ばし、ナイトテーブルに置いてあった携帯を手探りで持ち上げた。

「サイドル」

思いっきり不機嫌な声で出た。発信者を確認しなかったことを、サラは次の瞬間に後悔した。

「やあ。私だ。グリッソムだ」

サラはガバリと飛び起きた。

「グリッソム」  
「今、電話いいかな？」  
「ええ」  
「もう寝てたか？」  
「いいえ」  
「食事はしたのか？」  
「いいえ」  
そういえば、食べてなかった。  
「・・・具合でも悪いのか？」  
「いえ」  
グリッソムの心配そうな声色に、慌てて否定する。  
「ちょっと・・・なんかお腹すかなくて」  
「そうか」  
電話の向こうでしばらくグリッソムは少し息を吐いた。  
「あー・・・、今日、あまり話せなかったから」  
「・・・そうね」  
「私を避けてたか？」  
サラは一瞬詰まったが、正直に答えた。  
「・・・ええ」  
「どうしてだ？」  
「あの、ごめんなさい。あたし、なんか緊張しちゃって」  
うまくやるって言ったのに、あれでは彼もがっかりしただろう。  
「いや、それなら、いいんだ」  
グリッソムの声がいくらか明るくなった。  
「もしかして、君が後悔してるのかと思って」  
「後悔？何を？」  
「あー・・・」  
グリッソムが言いづらそうに言葉を濁した。  
「その・・・」  
そうか、彼はまだラボに居るのか。  
「あなたと寝たこと？」  
電話口で、彼がホッとしたのが分かった。  
「そうだ」  
「後悔なんかしてないわ」  
「そうか。ならいいんだ、なら」  
ずっとそれを望んでいたのに、後悔するはずがない。  
「もしくは、やっぱり付き合いたくないのかと・・・」  
「そんなわけない」  
「だって、そんなことを言ってたじゃないか」  
「あれは・・・あれは、ちょっと状況に頭が追いつけなくて、変なこと言っちゃっただけ」  
「本当か？」  
グリッソムの声はいくらか拗ねているように聞こえた。  
「付き合いたくないわけないわ。あなたが好きなんだもの」  
なぜか彼が息を飲むのが聞こえた。  
「そうか」  
明らかに、彼の声が明るくなった。  
「その言葉を言ってくれたのは、初めてだな」  
「え？」  
サラは自分の言葉を頭の中で繰り返した。

あなたのことが好きなんだもの。

「・・・好きって言ったことなかった？」  
「なかった」  
「嘘よ」  
「そういうアピールは、たくさんしてくれたが」  
「・・・そうだっけ」  
「ああ」

「私はもう言った」  
なぜか得意そうに言う。  
「いま、言ったわ」  
「ああ。嬉しいよ、ありがとう」  
グリッソムの声が優しい。  
サラもまた、優しい気持ちになって、一人で微笑んだ。  
ずいぶんな遠回りをしてきた私たち。たったこの一言を、相手に言えないまま過ごしてきたのだ。  
二人の時計はやっと回り始めた。互いの望む言葉を、ようやく交わして。  
出来ればその時計は、ゆっくり進めたかった。  
そのためにも・・・  
「今日は、逃げ回るみたいになってごめんなさい。明日は、ちゃんとやるわ。絶対、ちゃんとやる」  
「分かった」  
「ところで、今日はなんかいいことあったんでしょ？何があったの？」  
聞くのは少し怖かったが、聞いてしまった。  
「は？」  
だがグリッソムは怪訝そうな声を出した。  
しばらく考えて、  
「普通の一日だったが」  
と答えた。  
「でも、ソフィ・・・あなたがすごく機嫌がいいみたいだって言ってた人が」  
「そうかな」  
「あたしと最初に会ったときも、すごい笑顔だった」  
グリッソムが笑った。  
「それは君に会えたからだ」  
「へ？」  
「昨日、会えなかったから」  
サラは昨日非番だった。  
「昨日は平気だと思ってたが、君を見たら、本当は寂しかったと気づいて。その、顔を見たら、嬉しくて」  
「・・・そう」  
拍子抜けした声が出た。  
もう一つ聞きたいことがあった気がしたが、なんだったっけ。  
考え込んだとき、電話の向こうで別人の声がした。  
「おい、ギル」  
エクリーの声だ。遠いが間違いない。  
やはり彼はまだラボに居るのだ。  
「今電話中だ」  
「こっちも急ぎだ。副保安官が呼んでる」  
副保安官相手では勝ち目はない。  
サラは電話を切るべき時が来たと悟った。  
「いいのよ。また、明日」  
小声で言い、電話を切った。  
可哀想に、彼はこれから残業だろう。副保安官に呼ばれたとなっては、短時間で済むとも思えない。  
こういうことで、電話やデートを邪魔されることが、今後もたくさんあるのだろう。  
今から、覚悟をしておかなければ。  
サラは携帯を眺め、着信履歴のグリッソムのところをそっと撫でた。  
それから急に空腹を覚え、キッチンへ向かった。

* * *

AN2 : ソフィアがラボ勤務になったという話題が何度か出てきてますが、これは、実際にソフィアの出番がこの頃ラボに限定されているからです。 実はこの時、ソフィア役の女優さん、妊婦さんだったらしいのです！ラボコートでお腹を隠していたようですね。そういえば ER のキートン先生 も、実はずっとお腹が大きかったそうです。実は常に上半身しか映っていなんだよ～って、DVD に収録されていたインタビューで言ってました。


End file.
